They Traveled Together
by Loki Laufeyson - Mischief God
Summary: Loki and The Doctor meet officially and immediatly find that they have something in common. Soon they find themselves needing each other dearly and traveling together.
1. Prolougue

**_Hi Everybody (Or merely whoever decides to read my crossover) This is my first story of a Doctor Who and Avengers cross over! Please leave reviews. THANKS._**

They would never congratulate themselves. Never. All they would find themselves doing was running across the universe searching for more. They would grasp for something to cherish, that would make their lives memorable when they die. They both wanted something similar, but saw themselves in different ways. They were once apart, until they found each other. And when they did, it was hard to say goodbye. But eventually they had to. There was no other alternative.

The Doctor would find himself in universes saving people's lives from threats. He'd visit the planets afterward, sometimes just for fun- He'd get to relax briefly. Sometimes he'd end up saving the planet all over again. Sometimes it was stressing, but only when he was alone. When he found _him_ he never felt alone again. He would feel the warmth of another person whom shared the same problems, same feelings of being alone.

Loki was neglected by his father, Odin. He felt cut out. Alone in the dark. He decided where he wanted to stand. He wanted to stand in the _light_. In _front_ of the tree. On _top _of the bridge. He wanted nothing to do with his family after he let go of the staff, falling into the shining stars. It was obvious that he wanted love, only love, and Odin wasn't giving it to Loki in the way he wanted. And it was that moment that I understood, we understood, what Loki wanted to stand for there on out. He turned like the moon and the earth. He wasn't going to revolve around anything but himself. Or so it seemed. Until he and The Doctor finally met and came to an understanding.


	2. A start

"NOW THEN!" The Doctor yelled. He flicked some switches on the TARDIS' controls. "Where to now? I was thinking the century of when…" He looked up from the controls to see no one there. He sighed, scratched his head and sat down on the raggedy chair next to the railing. Rose was gone. Martha was gone. Donna was gone. He almost forgot what it felt like to be lonely again. He was so used to the interest of his companions. Sometimes he'd act like he was annoyed at them for asking questions that only a _human_ would ask, But he really did like the attention. He liked the occupation.

He stared into the distance for awhile, listening to the clicks and whirs of the TARDIS. For some, the noise was annoying, creepy, or 'too loud', but for The Doctor…It was soothing. He could almost hear the ghost of his past, Rose, Martha, Donna….He could only hardly see their ghostly lines of what was left of them, smiling and following in the footsteps of him. He couldn't deal with the emotions. Everything that he loves always somehow slips out of his grasp. It's a time lord's curse.

A tear rolls down The Doctors face, and he swipes it away with the back of his hand. All of the sudden he falls out of the chair. Not because of himself, but because of the TARDIS. It suddenly feels like it's crashing. The Doctor gets off the floor and hurries to the controls, turning things, and flipping switches, and pushing buttons. He finally gets everything under control, and notices that he landed on a planet. Or a _realm_ as the people in this place would call it.

He steps out of the TARDIS to see a man- Old, but strong- Holding onto a staff with two people hanging on the other end. The Doctor walks closer to get a better look. He strains to hear what they're saying, but he can still hear bits and peices " I did it for you father! For all of us!" The man sounded desparate for love. The Doctor found himself taking a liking to this man. For they were alike in some ways. The Old man responded, almost with regret in his voice, but he still couldn't have the man on the pole, with green and black clothing and black slicked back hair. "No, Loki."

The Doctor then realized where he was. Asgard. On the pole was Loki, that old man was Odin, and that man next to Odin was Thor. Loki let go of the pole deliberatly, while Thor was screaming 'NOOOOOO!' watching Loki fall into the millions of stars.

The Doctor ran into his TARDIS and flicked a bunch of switches. He watched the screen and saw Loki plummeting toward a star. The Doctor pushed the doors open and saw Loki just above the TARDIS. When Loki fell toward the TARDIS The doctor swiftly grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him in fastly. He closed the doors with a 'SLAM' and slid down the back of the door, trying to catch his breath.

Loki looked dazed. He wandered around the TARDIS looking at the controls. He turned around to the Doctor and walked toward him. "This is some kinda a magic_ you_ managed to pull off." Loki gestures toward the whole room. "Yeah, well...I try not to brag about it." The Doctor gets up and walks toward the controls. " Now. That was quite a show that you put on back on that planet." Loki grins. "Yeah, well...I'll try not to brag about it. I'm moving on." The Doctor walks around the controls pushing buttons and flicking switches. "Well then, I'll just drop you on a planet if you wish." "Please. Any one will do." The Doctor lands his TARDIS with a quick thump and opens the doors. "Ah! Here we go!" He smiles widely at Loki. Loki walks to the door and steps out of the TARDIS. He looks on both sides of it when he's outside, and then looks back at The Doctor. "Well done. Bigger on the inside." Loki laughs. "Thanks for bringing me here. When I conquer a planet, I'll be sure to thank you." The Doctor smiles. "Sure thing." The Doctor closes the doors of the TARDIS and wanders back to the controls. "Loki. Loki, Loki Loki...From MYTHS?! Have I gone insane?!No. Nononononono. I must. I MUST see his future! How about...New York? Yeah! New York! 2012! YES!" He flicks a switch and off the TARDIS goes with The Doctor inside, determined to understand this Loki.

_**Thanks so much for reading! 3rd chapter is coming in a bit!**_

_**~loki laufeyson god of mischeif**_


	3. Realization

Again, please write reviews! I would really appreciate some critiques and praise! Any suggestions for other chapters are gladly tried, and any characters you suggest I include I will consider. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3 as I keep adding chapters as often as I can. Hopefully I can make the chapters longer…. ~ Loki laufeyson God of mischief

He lands on earth with a big sound of " WHIREEEE! WHIREEEE! WHIREEEE! DUN…" Like the TARDIS usually makes when it lands. The Doctor looks at the monitor and pulls his glasses out of his coat pocket. He puts them on and squints his eyes. The screen struggles to stay on it's image, so The Doctor knocks at it with his knuckles, still squinting hard almost until he can't see. " It can't be…" The Doctor says in amazement. He walks out the TARDIS to see he landed in a sort of…Laboratory. He looks around at the people experimenting, staring at screens with colors on them of green, red, blue. A lot of blue. He hears voices come down the stairs behind him and slips to the side, almost recognizing one of the voices.

"Talk to me Doctor." The Doctor steps forward thinking that the man, the voice he recognized was talking to him, but automatically stepped back when realizing that he was talking to the main scientist in the lab. "Director" The man who the Director was talking to said back. The Doctor could've sworn he'd heard 'Director' before, but couldn't place _which_ director it was. "Is there anything we know for certain?" Director said. "The tesseract is misbehaving." The lab doctor said back. "Is that supposed to be funny?" Director said in a stern tone, as if he was semi cross with a small child. "No, it's not funny at all. The tesseract is not only active, she's…behaving." The Doctor recognizes the term 'tesseract' as if hearing it awhile ago. He's tempted to enter the conversation, but holds back from doing so. He listens through, wondering if maybe Loki was maybe helping get control of whatever they were trying to get control of.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual." The Doctor hears from the lab Doctor. The Hawk. Another name the Doctor recognized. The Doctor decides to quietly pull out his sonic screwdriver. Unfortunately, he can't hear much of the conversation over the sonic. After scanning he puts the screwdriver back in his coat pocket, and shoves his hands in his pant pockets. "If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end." Says the Hawk. "At this end?" The Director looks confused. "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space right? The Doors open from both sides." When the Hawk ends his sentence, the tesseract starts to flame and make big noises, as if breaking the lines between space and time. The Doctor reaches into his coat, almost getting ready to use his sonic and save the world like usual, but refrains. He waits.

The tesseract shoots it's energy a couple yards away from itself onto a platform, in which it rips a fabric of reality just far enough to transport someone through. The Fabric closes, releasing it's energy across the room, like the wind in the beginning of a tropical storm. It gathers on a part of the ceiling, ready to collapse on the entire place. A figure kneels with it's head down, aglow with the blue fire, holding a scepter of gold, silver and blue energy just like the tesseract's, nearby the scepters point. The Doctor partially steps out of his place, trying to get a better view of who the person was that transported to the lab. And to the Doctor's astonishment, the figure lifts it's head. Or _his _head. The Doctor drops his jaw, almost collapsing to the floor. He pulls out his sonic, as if readying for a battle. He remembered what had happened when he had last met him. "Oh, Loki. Oh you poor, poor man..." The Doctor whispers, pitying Loki. "And here you go, trying to conquer a world like you said you would the last time I saw you. Oh you poor, poor man." The Doctor whispers. He wipes his face and starts running his fingers through his short hair, thinking deeply.

_**Should I stay back and watch, or go up there and remind Loki of myself? Although it's probably been awhile since I last saw him...Maybe I should distract The Director and the lab Doctor, because Loki could possibly be dangerous now? No...He can't be. I mean he just can't. Why would that make much sense. The last time I saw him he was so polite, and nice...And we had many things in common. He couldn't just become a bad person just like that...Well that's not true either. Of course he can. I've seen that happen plenty of times..MAybe I should just sit back here and watch what happens. Interfere later. GOOD IDEA DOCTOR! INTERFERE LATER! LIKE GOOD OLE' TIMES! RIGHT YOU GREAT, GREAT MAN! JUST WATCH YOU MAKE PROGRESS SO FAST!**_The Doctor talks 90 mph in his mind like usual, distracting himself from what is happening before his eyes.

When he wakes from his fantasy he sees Loki killing people with his scepter. The Doctor widens his eyes. Loki has _definitely_ gone bad. But the Doctor reassures himself. He could probably change him. He sneaks toward the scene, trying to get a better look at what's happening. When he ducks behind some computers, he goes under the table and gets a perfect view. The Hawk gets out his gun and aims with one hand at Loki. Loki grabs the Hawks arm, while the Hawk struggles against it. Loki does a half smirk. "You have heart." He says to hawk. Then loki presses the end of his scepter the Hawks chest. The Blue energy runs across the hawks chest, up his neck, around his ears and into his brain and eyes. Immediatly, The Hawk puts his gun into his belt loop, and stands straight as if awaiting an order. _**Like the**__**Cybermen...**_The Doctor says in his mind.


	4. An unexpected travel

Sorry for the delay of the next chapter. Hopefully I can update more often now. Things have been getting busy here on Asgard. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews.

~Loki Laufeyson  
The God of Mischief

There was a quickening silence as the Director sits, stunned. It is obvious of he is aiming to do. The Director is waiting for Loki to turn his back so that he may stow away the Tesseract into the case, which is sitting next to him. Loki is grinning at the Hawk. He thinks in his head of how great things are going so far. He's only at phase one of his plan, but he's still getting a lot of headway. He is of greater purposes than being in the darkness. Being in pain. Being ignored. Neglected. Un-cared for. He can do so much. If he can't rule his own world where Thor and Odin won't let him rule, then rule the world that Thor loves almost as much as his own. And why should he not?

Once Loki turns his back, the Director takes his chance and grabs the Tesseract. It is a fast action, played out well. He puts the Tesseract into the case and closes it. He gets close. He stands up and takes a step when Loki finally speaks.

"Please don't. I still need that." He says in a soft, but almost soothing voice.

The Doctor stirs under the table. He is sucked into almost a trance, just observing. It's quite fascinating actually. He feels cramped and doesn't really enjoy the passing time, but he still listens. He's too far in to just give up watching. And interfering at this point would be too unnecessary.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." "Of course it does," Loki assures. "I've come too far for anything else." The Doctor remembers when he left Loki on that strange planet. Maybe he shouldn't have just left him there to his thoughts…

"I am Loki. Of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki! Brother of Thor!" The Lab doctor says.

"We have no quarrel with your people." The Director says, trying to set things straight.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?" The Director says defensively.

"I come with glad tidings. Of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that….In your heart….." Loki presses the cold end of his scepter to the lab doctors chest. The energy discolors his eyes to a light blue. Another man on Loki's side. "You will know peace." Loki finishes.

The Doctor can't take it. He feels he actually caused Loki to act this way. Not exactly from what he said, but from what he did. He should have never interfered. "What have I done…?" He whispers. "Or have I done anything at all?" He starts to doubt himself.

He shouldn't have said a thing. Not one thing. The Doctor should have stayed quiet.

But what can you do? Stay quiet, or interfere? Either way everything ends up wibbly wobbly….

Loki turns to where there was a small whisper. The first words that pop into his head are that man but Loki can't help but move on. He pretends as if he never heard the whisper.

"Yeah you say peace, I kinda think you mean the other thing." The Director says.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." The Hawk says.

The Doctor widens his eyes. Director Fury. Of S.H.E.I.L.D. That's how he recognizes that! The Doctor shifts his position and keeps watching, this time making sure he doesn't say anything.

"Like the fear rows of old." The Fury says.

"He's right, the portal is collapsing. We've got about two minutes before this goes critical." the lab doctor says.

"Well, then."

The Hawk shoots Fury in the face, and Fury is knocked down. The Doctor wipes his face with the palms of his hands. He hates guns.

The Doctor gets out from under the table and runs over to Fury. At this point, he feels like he must go and help. Fury was just shot. When the Doctor reaches Fury, his first words are "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!" but he covers it up with "Sorry. I'm the Doctor. And you're Director Fury." The Fury pulls the bullet from his face. "How did you manage to find that information?" The Doctor puts out his hand and Fury gladly takes the hand and gets up. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Well…you **are** dealing with quite an unbelievable situation right now, so I could take a luck guess that you might possibly believe me. Well, I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. I have two hearts. I travel through time in space in my spaceship called a TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and I am here to help you." Fury pulls out his Walkie Talkie.

"Slow down…You said your name was….?"

"Doctor." The Doctor finishes for Fury.

"Wait….Doctor Who?"

"Just The Doctor."

"Well then Doctor. Do you know how to stop a god?"

"You mean Loki? Oh yes. Well…Possibly. Well…..I'll try my best."

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. He scans the room, walking around and typing numbers into computers and every once in a while saying "Yes…yes…" But at one point the abruptly stops. He smacks his head with the end of his palm. "OH! How how how how HOW, am I SO STUPID sometimes?!" He puts his sonic screwdriver into his coat pocket. "Sir, why are you in such a hurry?" The Doctor turns and points to the ceiling where the energy is gathered. "We need to leave. Now." The Doctor runs to his TARDIS and open the door. Fury follows but stops at the box. "What is this? A joke?" The Doctor rolls his eyes and opens the door. "Just get in." The Doctor pushes Fury into the TARDIS and follows behind, closing the door behind him. He goes to the console, flicks some switches and doesn't bother to look at the confused Fury walking about the main control room. There were bigger problems right now. Much bigger problems.


	5. Seen Again

**_Thank you all for reading the previous chapter. Hopefully this chapter is longer, more detailed and sucks you in much more than the last. I am aiming for progress as I get further throughout the story. Please write reviews. I'm sure your mortal souls will enjoy this chapter. If you can relate that is…_**

**_~ Loki Laufeyson God of Mischief_**

"So!" The Doctor flicks a switch with his pointer finger and turns to Fury. "You had a bullet go into your face back there…" The doctor shoves his hands into his pockets and makes his way across the control room. He rocks back and forth and sighs. "How did you cope with that? I mean that must've really, really hurt. You just pull it out your face and everything is all dandy?" The TARDIS whirrs in the background as Fury is still wandering about the room.

Fury finally stops in one place and looks at the Doctor.

"I already lost one eye. Wouldn't you assume that I would go to desperate measures to make sure I don't get injured any further?"

"Well yeah….But I don't really get injured. I usually regenerate with blows like that. It's what we time lords do." The Doctor says.

"To make sure I don't get injured as much as I did, I take this medicine. Usually the pain of the bullet wound won't kick in until three hours after you get shot. That's why I'm not wincing in pain." Fury says. He quickly leaves his place and circles the console, looking at all the switches, toggles, buttons and wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Fury stops at one switch that has a finger shaped handle. Fury reaches for the handle. The Doctor turns from where he was standing.

"AY! What do you think you're doing?!"

Fury looks up at the Doctor. "Sir, I'm just curious. You are from a different world correct? Is it abnormal for people to be curious?"

"Curiousity comes naturally from humans! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU FIDDLE WITH MY TARDIS'S CONTROLS! You use the controls when I tell you to! Because I'm THE DOCTOR. And you LISTEN to THE DOCTOR! You hear me? Are your ears listening? Because this will be VERY helpful in the future if you happen upon me again!" The Doctor scolds Fury.

Fury takes his hand off the control and steps away towards the railing around the area of the console. He breathes heavily. "I need you to take me to my helicopter." Fury says. The Doctor glances at him and flicks a switch.

"Alright." The Doctor says, annoyed. He walks slowly around the console. Every once in a while he'll flick a switch, but mostly he'll just walk in circles, murmuring to himself. "Fury. I thought that man was so brilliant. Well Doctor, you thought wrong. At least he seems helpful. He could help me extremely. With Loki…" The Doctor stops walking and runs toward the TARDIS doors. He Looks out the TARDIS briefly, then pops back in. "Here we are, just as I promised!" The Doctor beckons for Fury. Fury heads for the door with a tight face. He walks past the Doctor and out the door, but stops in front of the door.

"Goodbye Doctor. Thanks for the ride in your…..spaceship."

"Actually it's called a TARDIS. But uh….." The Doctor looks down at the ground for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts. "If you need me, just call me."

"I don't have your number."

"No…I meant call me like…DOOOOCCCCCCTOOOORRRRR! Or something like that." The Doctor smiles. "You'd better go. I think Loki is getting away."

Fury waves and runs off to the helicopter as the Doctor closes the door of the TARDIS. When the doors close, The Doctor leans against them. His eyes are wide. He stares into the distance for a small second, but immediately wipes his face with his hands. He starts to talk to himself. "Oh Doctor. This is why you need someone here to keep you company. You're all alone. The last of the time lords. Now wonder you're chasing after Loki." He steps away from the doors and suddenly spins very excitedly. "THAT'S IT! If I just follow Loki….I ABSOLUTELY KNOW he would REMEMBER ME! Then, maybe he'll understand how amazing it is to see the whole universe!" The Doctor turns back around to the controls and skips around the console while flicking switches, pushing buttons and turning knobs. The light in the TARDIS hits his face with a beautiful glow, the light dancing across his face and the shadows swallowing the features without any light. The Doctor leans back from the controls and plops onto his chair with a small sigh. He rubs his chin while he leans back thinking in a very fast manor. With a speed of 90 miles per hour he thinks in words. Words that are positioned around _How and Where_ to find Loki.

**_Okay Doctor. Where do you start when trying to find a god? Do you look in a place where there is much to offer? But wouldn't you have to wait? No, not wait! You have a time machine remember?! How can you forget such an important element in this equation? You've never done that. But you are really focused on that god. Why do you want him to travel with you so much? You have a reason don't you? Yes you do. Alright. Why don't we try a secretive place because Loki would probably be somewhere where S.H.E.I.L.D can't find him…The only thing I can think of is either somewhere underground, or somewhere far from S.H.I.E.L.D. Somewhere…IN EUROPE! _**

The Doctor hops up from the seat and smacks his head. He smiles wildly and rubs his fingers through his hair. "Good thinking Doctor! You're so brilliant!" He compliments himself. Immediately, he runs to the console and starts flicking switches, pushing buttons, using toggles and pulling levers until the TARDIS makes the sound "WHIRREEEE WHIRREEEE WHIRREEEE…." The TARDIS is traveling through space and time. The TARDIS shakes and the Doctor almost falls. Soon the TARDIS lands with the familiar "DUN….." and Doctor runs to the doors and opens them. He steps outside and walks in circles, taking in the scenery. The sky is like a black void. Darkness everywhere. You can't see any stars whatsoever because of the city lights. There is a big building, lit very brightly. You can hear the distant sounds of orchestra music playing, which gives The Doctor an idea of where Loki might be. Loki must be in that building. The Doctor doesn't know where he is completely. But judging on the way people are talking; their accents, the Doctor guesses that he is in Germany.

He walks into the building, almost to a point where he doesn't want to be seen. He looks left and right, making sure no one is following him. He pulls open and walks in casually. It's a big room. Ceilings high, with a big chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. He slowly walks as he takes in his surroundings. While he's looking about he accidentally runs into a woman. The woman turns and speaks. "May I help you?" She says in an annoying voice. The Doctor looks at the woman. "I'm sorry Mrs. Uh…" The Doctor looks at the woman's name tag. It says 'Bella' on the white tag, printed in black letters. "…..Mrs. Bella. I was invited here…." He takes his psychic paper out his coat pocket. He raises it up to the woman, trying to pass the paper off as his invitation. "But I don't know where to go exactly. Was I supposed to come dressed up?" The woman gives him a sideways look. "You forgot to come dressed properly? Well that's not good. You'll just have to go with what you're wearing. Too bad. Oh, and everyone else is over near the music. Here, just go over there." The woman directs The Doctor to where the music is. The Doctor goes toward the people and the music, while putting the psychic paper back in his coat pocket. He stops near a podium and leans against it. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans for alien technology. There's a small blip that notifies the Doctor that there is indeed, alien technology here. The Doctor feels a wave of hope rush towards him. He smiles.

The music plays in the background as The Doctor stands against the podium, waiting. Just as the Doctor starts to get impatient, he arrives. Loki. In a suit, with a green and yellow scarf draped around him. He holds the scepter in his hand, but the scepter isn't in its full appearance. It's shorter and isn't sharp. The Doctor steps away from the podium and crosses his arms. Loki walks down the staircase. He comes upon a man walking towards him, and whacks him in the face with the scepter. He runs down the rest of the stairs and grabs a man who was previously speaking in front of the party guests. Loki flips the man and puts him on a table, and takes out an alien looking device. He presses a button on the top and places in on the man's face. The sharp edges on the device cut his face and make sounds that would make you cringe. Loki smiles as the guests and musicians run out the building, screaming and wailing. Loki walks out calmly, with a grin on his face. The Doctor follows, hoping for a chance to say something. But he can't. Not yet.

When he gets out the building, Loki changes into his full clothing. The clothing starts to appear on him slowly, his cape, his shoes, his clothing, his helmet, his scepter. All of it. Loki is ready to demand top position upon these people. The Doctor hurries into the crowd, just to make sure that Loki doesn't notice him until he's ready for him to notice.

"Kneel before me." Loki demands. Everyone still screams, running back and forth.

"I said…..KNEEL!" Loki yells this time, and everyone obeys. They kneel on one knee. The Doctor kneels as well as all the other people.

Loki walks through the crowd and smiles at everyone, with an evil spice to it. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" There is a small pause. "It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom that diminishes you life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity." Another small pause. Loki stops walking. "You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki finishes. An old man in the crowd slowly stands up. "Not to men like you." The man says. The Doctor realizes after a short while that these people are German. Loki is talking to German people in English and the reason that the Germans can understand the English, and that Loki can understand the German is….THE TARDIS! Loki smiles at the old man in his evil grin. "There are no men like me." Loki says. "There are always men like you." The Old man says. Loki leans his head back. "Look to your elder's people. Let him be an example." Loki points the scepter at the Old man, and almost kills him with the scepter. But at the last moment, something unexpected happens. Something heroic.

A man in red white and blue falls in front of the man, and blocks the Old man from getting hit. The energy shoots back at Loki and knocks him down. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, he and I ended up disagreeing." Loki gets back up from the fall. "The Soldier. The man out of time." Captain America-The Soldier, takes a step forward. "I'm not the man out of time." The jet in which Cap came out of, aims at Loki with a big gun. A voice on an intercom says "LOKI, DROP THE WEAPON AND STAND DOWN." Loki tightens his face and shoots at the jet with the scepter. The jet dodges, but Loki and Cap start to fight each other. Loki is winning, throwing Cap out of balance, making him fall over most of the time. Loki is winning, beating Cap easily. The Doctor is near his TARDIS, still watching the action.

The fighting goes on, until another individual comes to the scene. Or should I say, _flies _to the scene. He lands and uses his armored hands to hurt Loki. Loki falls about five or six feet away, on the top of a small step. The man in armor arms himself with bullets and many other weapons. "Make your move reindeer games." He says. The Doctor recognizes the man in the suit as Tony Stark or more commonly referred to as 'Iron Man'. Loki puts his hands up in surrender as the armor he had on vanishes.

The Doctor goes back to his TARDIS and opens the doors as he looks back at the scene. **_This is going to be harder than I thought._** The Doctor thinks. The doors to the TARDIS close and it starts to disappear. The noise is loud, but it doesn't distract Tony, Cap or Loki. The things they are dealing with now are so intense that everything in your mind is screaming at you. You can only really hear the voices.


	6. Words

**_Thank you for reading the previous chapter. This chapter will truly be longer in length than the rest of the chapters. Please be prepared to read continually, for I am prepared to write many, many chapters. I have many characters in this chapter, but I'm not going to list them. You have the main characters listed. That's enough for you to know. Again, I thank you humans and hope to be seeing you in my army._**

**_~Loki Laufeyson God of Mischief_**

As soon as the TARDIS vanished, The Doctor was at it. He was jabbing at the controls with his face scrunched up in a serious look, and he could hardly stand because of the wobbling TARDIS. In his mind he was wishing for a strategy, or some kind of guide as to how to converse with Loki. But in his heart all he cared about was the company. The company of not being alone. It was definitely hard for an individual like the Doctor when he was so alone. It was only natural to feel the despair, to feel the sadness, to feel the loneliness, to feel the guilt. All these emotions that you can feel when you're a time lord. It's the time lord's curse.

He slammed his hand on the edge of the console, saying the same two words over and over again. "What next, what next, what next, what next, what next, what next, what next, what next, what next, WHAT NEXT?!" He yells at the TARDIS while flailing his arms around. The TARDIS doesn't say anything back. The TARDIS doesn't talk. The Doctor sits down, trying to fight off the madness that is pulling at his mind. He shuts his eyes and starts to imagine.

He imagines a cave. There are people inside it, but Loki is there as well. He imagines the TARDIS landing, with the sounds of the TARDIS as well, and he pops his head outside the TARDIS. He imagines himself searching the cave for Loki, eventually finding him. When he does, Loki turns with his eyes wide. The look of recognition.

The Doctor opens his eyes not knowing that while he was in his fantasy, he was crying. The tears caught in his eyelashes and sunk into his suit. The Doctor wipes his face with his sleeve. He mutters to himself. "I can't….I…can't….But I must, but I can't….I have to….I shouldn't…I could….." The Doctor gets up from his seat and paces back and forth with his scrunched up forehead and a concerned look on his face. He stares at the ground, watching the floor as he moves. He switches constantly between different feelings in his mind. He doesn't quite know what to do, even though he's so extremely brilliant. Which is the problem.

He lifts a finger. One single finger that points toward the ceiling. He smiles widely. His words start with a whisper. "Yes….yes…..yes…..YESSSS!" He runs to the console and flicks some switches and pushes some buttons and pulls a lever. Off goes the TARDIS. The Doctor and his TARDIS, gone to find Loki.

The TARDIS lands and immediately The Doctor runs toward the doors and opens them. Past the TARDIS doors there is a glass cage with really bright shining light. It hurts The Doctor's eyes at first, but he gets used to the light after a small while. The glass cage is somewhat empty, except for the bench that sits on the far side of the cage. The Doctor leans against the TARDIS and crosses his arms. He waits for a while, but soon gets bored. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Looking at its features, The Doctor suddenly gets an idea, or more, an occupation. He opens the cage door with his sonic screwdriver, and steps inside. He locks the door behind him. He walks around the cage, looking outside. The glass is very clean and can see the outside very clearly.

Soon a bunch of men come into the room, guarding someone. As they step away, the Doctor immediately knows that the man that they are guarding is Loki. The Doctor steps back, not remembering that people can see him. He quickly goes to the door, unlocking it with his sonic screwdriver. When he steps out and locks the door, he quickly puts away his sonic. The guards give him a strange look but all the Doctor does is smile. Loki stands in the middle of the prison guards, just as shocked as the rest. The Doctor steps forward. "Allow me to explain..." The Doctor starts. "Don't," A guard interrupts him. "You have violated our laws of breaking and entering. You will be taken away." The Doctor shakes his head and squints. "Violated your laws by breaking and entering? I was breaking into a glass prison! Do you understand how ridiculous it is for you to think that I was breaking a law? There shouldn't even be a law for breaking and entering into a glass cage unless there's someone inside! It was empty. So what are you going to do? Arrest me?" The Doctor throws his hands up into the air in annoyance. A guard talks into a speaker on his wrist. "Director Fury? We've got a man here who broke into our glass prison. Please come as quickly as you can." The Doctor walks back to his TARDIS and leans against it. He decides to give up on these ridiculous humans. Loki still stares at The Doctor, his eyes wide. He most definitely recognizes him. But he doesn't know what to say.

As time passes, the guards exchange small looks at each other as if talking in silent conversations about the Doctor. Their conversations are held with expressions like, "Is he crazy or what?" And, "Who is that man, and what is that behind him?" Loki looks down at his fiddling thumbs with only one though in his head. **_I've seen that man before, and I owe a lot to him._** Loki would also sometimes wish that he was psychic, so that he could talk with The Doctor without any suspicion from the guards. Loki's plan was to stay imprisoned for a while, so he decided that he better not blow it before it was to happen. The Doctor stares at Loki, with words forming on his tongue every second. The words always seem to disintegrate every time the Doctor opens his mouth. He still doesn't know how to start the conversation. Being watched by the guards is also another thing that refrains him from talking. They also have guns. The Doctor doesn't like guns.

Fury arrives with a worried expression on his face. He turns his head towards the Doctor, and breathes heavily in relief. When he catches his breath, he speaks. "Good to see you again, Doctor." The Doctor slightly bows his head. "Director." Fury turns to the guards. "Put Loki in the glass cage. After you have done your job you are dismissed." One of the guards argues. "But sir, what about that man over there?" The guard points to the Doctor. The Doctor grins funnily at the guard. "It's alright. He's not a threat." The guard nods his head, then starts pulling Loki violently towards the cage. He opens the cage as the other guards crowd around him, trying to create a barrier around Loki. Once the door is open, he pushes Loki inside. Fury walks out the room after he knows that Loki is imprisoned. The door closes with Loki inside. "How about a glass of water?" Asks Loki. A guard laughs softly. "You get water when we give you water." A guard says rudely. "That's inconvenient. How do you expect I stay hydrated?" Loki grins. A guard in the back snickers. "Awww… Does our little villain need his water to stay happy and hydrated? How pathetic." The guard from the back says jokingly. Loki stares at the guards with a grin on his face. "Your dull human minds are the equivalent to the fall of the rain. Yes, it progresses to an evaporation, but you always fall in the end. Today, you will fall before me." Loki presses a hand to the glass. The guards turn and leave, exchanging looks and laughs on their way out. Loki steps away and sits on the bench. The Doctor pushes away from the TARDIS. He wipes his face with his hands.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" The Doctor walks towards the glass more, so that it's easier to see Loki. Loki looks up from his twiddling thumbs. "Yes. Yes it has." Silence. It thickens and dissipates as the Doctor's voice overtakes it once again. "How has it been? You know. Being….a villain?" The Doctor immediately decided to take back his words after he said them. "It's quite obvious really. I'm planning to take over earth," Loki looks up and grins. "I saw you in Germany." The Doctor grins. "Oh really?" The Doctor laughs. "I thought I saw you turn your head." They both stare at the ground in deadening silence once again. The Doctor forms a question in his head that he didn't bother to ask before. He asks, "Loki, what exactly made you let go of that scepter back when I rescued you?" Loki shook his head. "Oh. That. Well…" Loki was interrupted when a woman walked into the room. Natasha Romanoff. The Doctor hid behind his TARDIS as Loki turned his back as if he couldn't see her.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki pretends he didn't see her.

"But you figured I'd come."

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend. As a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki grins at the end of his sentence, slightly shifting his eyes towards where the Doctor was hiding. The Doctor smiles from his place.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha gets straight to the point.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Loki raises his eyebrows.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain…What happens to his mind?"

Loki laughs softly. "Is this love Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." She says quickly.

Loki takes a seat on his bench. "Tell me." He says.

Natasha pulls up an orange chair and sits. "Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what would you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out-"

"Oh no, but I like this," Loki leans forward "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that I'm Russian…Or I was."

"What is it you want?"

"It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" Loki shifts his head slightly down. "Dracov's daughter? Sau Paulo? The Hospital Fire? Barton told be everything." Loki stands and walks slowly towards the glass. "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer…PATHETIC!" Loki calms slightly. He speaks a bit more softly now. "You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something to make up for the horrors, but they're a part of you. And they'll never go away." Loki slams his fist against the glass in anger. He talks in a deep evil voice. "**I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him KILL you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear. Then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull! THIS IS MY BARGAIN YOU MEWLING QUIM."**

Natasha turns. "You're a monster." She says softly. Loki releases his fist from the glass. It hangs limp at his side. "No. You brought the monster." Natasha turns. "So. Banner. That's your play?" Loki gives her a confused look. "What?" Natasha pulls her device on her left hand to her mouth and presses a button. Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Natasha turns back to Loki. "Thank you. For your cooperation." Natasha walks off.

The Doctor comes out from behind the TARDIS and starts clapping slowly. "Well Done. She was quite intimidating don't you think? She had you totally fooled. She could be an actor one day don't you think?" The Doctor smiles goofily. Loki sits back on his bench and sighs. "I may be a liar, but that doesn't mean that I'm good at knowing when other people are lying." Loki rubs his face with his hand and leans on it. The Doctor lets go of his smile and walks toward the glass. "I'm sorry. Maybe you can change your plan. Get a better advantage on them." The Doctor suggests. "Possibly." Loki mumbles. He looks up from his hand and gives The Doctor a blank look. "Now that I remember, I don't think you ever told me your name." The Doctor grins. "Oh yeah. Not a proper introduction. It was more like a pick-up drop-off trip wasn't it? Well, I'm the Doctor. No need to introduce yourself because I already know who you are." Loki laughs. "Ah yes. You must know a lot **Doctor.**" The Doctor smiles. "You're probably the first person who didn't ask me the question." Loki stares. "What question." The Doctor laughs "DOCTOR WHO!" The Doctor laughs and Loki smiles slightly.


	7. Something Different

**_This chapter isn't quite a chapter. Well, it is. But it doesn't involve anything with the Doctor and Loki. Sorry. I just thought I'd change it up a bit. Hope this chapter is something you enjoy. I will post this chapter, as well as my other on the same day. This one will be up before my other. My other does indeed involve The Doctor and Loki. But before you become distraught and switch to the next chapter, READ THIS ONE. This chapter shows things that you might want to know for the future. I think that you'll like this just as much as the next one. So stay and read. _**

**_~ Loki Laufeyson God of Mischief_**

A SHORT CHAPTER

Let me make myself clear. I may be the narrator of this story, but that doesn't make me less important. If I were to want to make myself less important, I would. How I would do that, is simple. I would just stop telling you this story. But I keep telling you this story. Why you might ask, the answer is that I am tired. I am tired of life. Life that I can't seem to reach the end of. I can tell that about half my readers are probably going to guess who I am. You're probably going to make a guess that I am the returned Death, who has followed a girl who stole books for most her life. No. I am not that thing. I am not Death. I am something more complicated. Something better. Something…..Amazing. I am hope. I am fear. I am silence. I am bravery. I am courage. I could go on, but telling you everything that I am is not the point. The point is, I am important. I am everything that was, and ever will be. You can't see me. But the Doctor can.

This is what I'm trying to say. There was something in the past that tends to fiddle with the mind of the Doctor. I'm sure that you all are familiar with it, for it has happened many times. It is not a story I'm about to tell, but only a few words. The pain that the Doctor felt, hurts. It has burned him. It messes with his brain, and everything else in his life. Everything that has happened so far, has hurt him. But it has also brought excitement, joy, happiness, hope, love. It has brought so many feelings and so many more, but it always ends in pain and sadness. The question is,

** Is it worth it?**

This question can be asked as many times as you'd like.

But only one man can answer this. And his name is,

**_ The Doctor_**


End file.
